Popular
by Dream Run
Summary: Kagami, la chica mas popular de la preparatoria, se ve de repente en una situación que nunca imaginó: una chica que no quisiera estar con ella. ONE-SHOT. (AU; OCC).


**I.**

 _Soy la mejor._

 _A lo mejor a simple vista parece que solo estoy siendo una engreída pero en realidad lo soy. Soy la mejor estudiante de toda la preparatoria; también soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y además la más atlética. Y lo mejor de todo: soy la más hermosa de todas, por lo que nunca se agota mi ración de amor proveniente de mis chicas._

 _Nací en el seno de una cariñosa familia, tengo tres hermanas de las cuales todas me adoran, sobretodo mi hermana menor. Y amigas no me faltan, de hecho, tengo mas de las que puedo contar, soy conocida en todo el edificio por lo que es normal que todas quieran pasar tiempo conmigo. Pero sobretodo paso el tiempo con tres chicas: Miyuki, Misao y Ayano, y fuera de esas tres con mi hermana menor estoy siempre._

 _Las tres chicas se muere por mi, harían cualquier cosa sólo para atraer mi atención, cosa que me encanta, después de todo las tres son guapas en su propio estilo. Daría igual a qué clase fuera, con toda seguridad cualquier chica de allí me verá y se acercará a mi mientras un ligero sonrojo adorna sus mejillas, así es, cualquier chica..._

 _Cualquier chica excepto una._

 _Estoy hablando de una molesta peliazul que da igual qué tipo de truco use con ella nunca cae rendida en mis brazos. Tan mal me tiene aquello que mi grupo de amigas ha empezado a notar mi extraño comportamiento hacia la pequeña peliazul._

 _Resulta que aquella chica estaba en la clase de mi hermana menor y Miyuki, cuando lo descubrí traté de descubrir su nombre sin parecer demasiado interesada, aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo por saberlo._

 _-Oh, hablas de ella-me respondió mi hermana-. Se llama Izumi Konata. Siempre está sola en nuestra clase, aunque a veces la veo con otras dos chicas, aunque no sé quiénes son._

 _No lo entiendo, según Tsukasa se trata de una solitaria, de una marginada, ¿entonces por qué no cae ante mí cuando he intentado acercarme a ella? Se supone que cuando eres una marginada y la chica mas popular de toda la preparatoria se acerca a ti no lo dudas ni un segundo y haces todo por ella, ¿verdad?_

 _¿Verdad?_

 _Pero no. Aquella condenada enana se resistía a cualquier cosa. Me estaba empezando a molestar por aquello. La primera vez que la vi fue cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó y me dirigí a la clase de mi hermana. Entré por la puerta y casi inmediatamente todas las chicas del lugar dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para saludarme. Aquello me sentó de maravilla, se sentía genial aquello: que todas las chicas te presten atención sólo a ti, bueno, todas no. La peliazul estaba en su sitio mientras tenía la vista clavada en lo que probablemente era un manga, nunca en mi vida había leído uno, siempre había creído que las personas a las que les gustaban ese tipo de cosas eran unos perdedores._

 _Ahí fue cuando me molesté. ¿Cómo se atrevía a prestarle más atención a un mísero manga que a mi, Hiiragi Kagami? Sin dudarlo un segundo caminé hasta colocarme frente a ella. Todas las personas que estaban en aquel momento veían curiosas lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que notó mi presencia._

 _-¿Si? -preguntó mientras clavaba sus verdes ojos en los míos, durante un instante me quedé sin palabras y mi mente se quedó en blanco._

 _¿Quién rayos era aquella chica?_

 _-¿Qué estás leyendo? -pregunté ganando de nuevo el control sobre mi cuerpo._

 _Cerró el tomo y miró la cubierta, luego lo volvió a abrir y me miró de nuevo a los ojos._

 _-¿Tú qué crees? -preguntó de nuevo con aquel tono molesto._

 _Aquello dsde luego no me lo esperaba. Lo que yo esperaba era que me respondiera con toda la disposición del mundo lo que estaba leyendo, el tipo de manga y el autor, a pesar de que a mi no me importara en lo más mínimo. Pero no, lo único que hizo fue darme aquella respuesta y volver a leer el dichoso manga._

 _-¿Q-Qué...?-murmuré atónita. Sacudí mi cabeza y estrellé mis manos en su mesa-. ¡Oye, eso no me ha gustado en nada! -exclamé enfadada sorprendiendo a todos los presentes._

 _-Lo siento por eso -dijo sin siquiera mirarme._

 _-¡Hey!-dije perdiendo la paciencia-. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme as...? -dejé de hablar al ver cómo se levantaba de su sitio. Ahí pude ver de qué alto era._

 _Sin decir ni una palabra cerró el manga que estaba leyendo y salió de su clase sin siquiera mirarme. Ante esto mi enfado aumentó, cerré mis puños con toda la fuera posible y entrecerré mis ojos. Decidí no hacer nada mas y fui hasta donde mi hermana y Miyuki me esperaban._

 _Aquello había sido la primera vez que la vi._

 _..._

Kagami se levantó aquella mañana con su usual humor. Se preparó y se despidió de su familia, quienes se despidieron de vuelta. Un minuto después se encontraba en la calle de camino a la preparatoria acompañada por su hermana menor, quien le venía hablando de un programa de televisión que ella había visto anoche. Un rato al dúo de hermanas se unió Miyuki, quien con una agradable sonrisa les dio los buenos días. Ahora Kagami estaba d camino a clases mientras escuchaba a su hermana y Miyuki hablar de aquel programa que la pelirosa también había visto. Así solía ser en las mañanas: la hermana y la amiga de Kagami se ponían al día mientras la chica de las coletas guardaba silencio.

-¿No te parece genial?-dijo Tsukasa en su usual tono animado-. Hoy podremos usar la piscina.

-No estoy tan emocionada como tú-respondió Miyuki-. Nunca he sido muy buena nadando y temo cometer algún error mientras lo hago.

-Estoy segura que lo harás bien -exclamó Tsukasa emocionada.

Kagami oía todo aquello como si no estuviera allí. Desvió la mirada y justo en la entrada la vio: allí estaba, aquella molesta peliazul iba acompañada de otras dos chicas que Kagami no reconocía. Miró de nuevo a sus dos acompañantes y luego se adelantó dejando a dos confundidas chicas, aunque al ver mas adelante se dieron cuenta del cambio repentino de Kagami y soltaron un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa.

Kagami se colocó justo detrás de Konata y puso ambas manos en sus pequeños hombros, haciendo que la pequeña chica diera un salto debido al susto. La peliazul se giró a toda velocidad y al ver al responsable de esto la tensión en sus hombros disminuyó.

-Ah, eres tú -dijo sin el menor interés.

-Vamos, vamos. ¿Es esa la forma de darme los buenos días? -dijo y colocó su rostro al lado del de Konata.

-N-No sé de qué estás hablando -contestó la peliazul con un ligero sonrojo.

-¡Buenos días senpai! -exclamó Patty con su típico humor.

-Buenos días... -dijo Hiyori por lo bajo.

-¿Hmm?-soltó Kagami al oír que la mencionaban-. ¡Oh, sí, sí! Buenos días -dijo Kagami aún con sus manos en los hombros de Konata.

-¿Podrías soltarme ya? Voy a llegar tarde -dijo Konata con ligera molestia.

-Ya sabes cuál es la condición -dijo Kagami con una sonrisa.

Konata soltó un chasquido con sus labios. Se giró hasta quedar frente a la chica de las coletas. En su rostro había vuelto a aparecer aquel sonrojo que tanto le gusaba a Kagami, sabía que cuando aquella señal aparecía tenía a la peliazul totalmente a su merced. Konata alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos de Kagami. Con esfuerzo se sostuvo sobre las puntas de sus pies para ganar altura, cerró los ojos y con lentitud, casi incluso con miedo, unió durante un segundo sus labios con los de la chica de las coletas. Casi inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y se alejó a toda velocidad de allí, mientras sus dos amigas se reían por lo bajo al verla de aquella forma.

Satisfecha, Kagami decidió ir a su clase.

...

Hiiragi Kagami se encontraba ahora caminando a través de los pasillos de la preparatoria. Dentro de las clases se podía escuchar la voz de los profesores impartir las clases. Salió del edificio y empezó a explorar los alrededores. Le había dicho a su profesora que tenía ganas de ir al baño y esta le había dado permiso, cuando estaba de regresó había decidido que lo mejor en aquel momento era saltarse las clases y dar un pequeño paseo, no es como si aquello fuera a afectar sus notas después de todo.

Antes de darse cuenta se había alejado del edificio lo suficiente como para estar desorientada durante unos segundos, aunque enseguida supo ubicarse. Desvió su mirada y vio algo que se sintió como un chorro de agua fría en un caluroso día de verano: había una clase que estaba usando la piscina. No le tomó mucho adivinar qué clase era, ya que vio a su hermana menor acompañada de Miyuki, a quien no le quedaba nada mal aquel taje de baño. Aunque su atención en la pelirosa no duró al ver algo que la dejó sin aliento: justo al frente de la amiga de su hermana había pasado Konata, quien se dirigía a la posición de salida. Llevaba el típico traje de baño azul reglamentario. Antes de darse cuenta Kagami se encontraba pegada a la reja que separaba a la piscina con el exterior y con ambas manos agarrando fuertemente la reja.

¿Y lo mejor de todo?

La posición de salida estaba justo delante de Kagami por lo que Konata tendría que pasar delante de ella. Y así fue. La peliazul se subió al podio de salida y se inclinó hacia adelante dándole una vista panóramica a Kagami, quien lo único que hizo fue abrir mas los ojos y empezar a respirar pesadamente como si de un animal salvaje se tratase. La voz de la encargada se escuchó y las participantes en aquella carrera salieron disparadas. Como era de esperarse Konata ganó con diferencia. Salió del agua y fue recibida por un par de compañeras de clase. Kagami estaba a punto de desmayarse, ver a la peliazul en aquella ropa y totalmente mojada era demasiado para ella.

Aunque una idea pasó por su mente en aquel momento. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar y regresaba a su clase.

Desde luego que era una gran idea.

...

 _Kagami había atrapado a la peliazul incluso antes de que esta tuviera la opción de escaparse. Desde hacía ya varios días aquella chica la había estado molestando continuamente, ¿tan mal le caía? Konata no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que la hubiera ofendido o algo parecido por lo que no sabía decir de dónde provenía aquel comportamiento en Kagami._

 _Ambas llegaron hasta la mesa donde Tsukasa y Miyuki se habían posicionado ya y dejaron de hablar cuando notaron la presencia de la chica de las coletas, aunque esta vez no venía sola, esta vez traía consigo a aquella pequeña chica que había ignorado a su hermana._

 _-¡Perdonad la tardanza! -dijo Kagami con su típico humor._

 _-Esto... ¿Onee-chan? -dijo Tsukasa confundida._

 _-¡Oh! Es cierto, ella es Konata, a partir de hoy comerá con nosotras -dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Yo no recuerdo haber dicho algo así! -dijo la peliazul molesta._

 _-Ya, ya... Mejor nos sentamos-dijo y colocó una silla justo al lado de la suya-. Tú te sentarás aquí -dijo y le dio unos ligeros golpes a la silla._

 _-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -dijo con tono irritado y se sentó al lado de la mayor._

 _Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin Tsukasa y Miyuki fueron capaces de entablar una conversación con la peliazul. Resulta y pasa que las tres eran seguidoras de los programas de televisión nocturnos. Kagami, enfadada de que la peliazul no le prestara atención ninguna empezó a pensar en alguna táctica para ganarse la mirada de la peliazul. Miró a su almuerzo y la idea le vino a la cabeza:_

 _-Konata-dijo y la pequeña chica se giró al oír su nombre-. Di Aaah~ -dijo mientras le ofrecía de su comida a la peliazul._

 _Todas las presentes, sin excepción alguna, se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver aquello: ¡Hiragii Kagami estaba alimentado a una chica!_

 _-¡¿Q-Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo?! -exclamó la peliazul totalmente avergonzada al empezar a escuchar todos los murmullos que se formaban alrededor de ellas._

 _-Konata...-dijo Kagami en un tono totalmente diferente esta vez-. La comida está a punto de caerse, y no querrás eso, ¿verdad? -dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de la peliazul._

 _Konata agitó violentamente su cabeza con la intención de resistirse. Pero al final aquello fue en vano, soltó un suspiro, se inclinó hacia adelante y con los ojos cerrados probó la comida que Kagami le ofrecía._

 _-Buena chica -dijo Kagami y colocó su mano en la cabeza de la peliazul._

...

Las clases habían acabado y ahora todas las chicas que no pertenecieran a un club se estaban marchando a casa. Kagami, inventando alguna excusa, le había dicho a su hermana y Miyuki que se fueran sin ella, cosa que hicieron sin hacer muchas preguntas, durante todo el día ambas chicas habían visto las miradas que ella le lanzaba a cierta peliazul cuando esta no estaba prestando atención, por lo que se imaginaban que Kagami haría algo con Konata.

Y equivocadas no estaban.

Ahora, en el vestuario, Kagami tenía acorralada a una indefenza Konata mientras esta vestía su traje de baño reglamentario. Estaban en una de las esquinas de la habitación. La chica de las coletas tenía su rodilla entre las piernas de la peliazul y de vez en cuando elevaba su rodilla arrancando unos ligeros gemidos provenientes de Konata, cosa que solo excitaba aún más a la otra chica.

-Sabes-dijo Kagami directamente al oído de la otra-. Hoy he estado paseando y sin querer me encontré a tu clase. Estábais en la piscina.

-¿T-Te habías saltado las clases? Eso no se hace Kagami... -dijo Konata casi susurrando.

-Mi intención era sólo echar un vistazo rápido a las chicas y luego irme. Pero de repente apareces tú vistiendo ese traje de baño y me dejas sin habla. Y para empeorar las cosas la salida estaba justo delante de mí, por lo que pude ver una imagen que estuvo grabada en mi memoria todo el día -dijo y empezó a besar lentamente el cuello de la peliazul.

-Eres una pervertida... ¿lo sabías? -preguntó Konata con un hilo de voz.

-Cállate y bésame -respondió con una risita.

Y tuvo a la peliazul para ella sola.

...

 _El festival deportivo había llegado y todas las clases competían entre ellas para ver cuál de todas era la mejor. Y ahí estaba la clase de Kagami, compitiendo en lo cien metros lisos contra otras clases. La carrera había empezado y a pesar de que la chica de las coletas había tenido la ventaja inicial ahora se estaba quedando atrás._

 _La clase de Kagami veía aquello con terror, no querían perder aquella carrera, aquello les serviría para presumir de ser la mejor clase de toda la preparatoria. La carrera entró en la recta final y Kagami se encontraba de tercera, a no mucha distancia de las dos primeras._

 _-Rápido-dijo una de las chicas de la clase de Kagami-. Tenemos que pensar en algo o perderemos._

 _-¿Qué podemos hacer para animarla? -dijo otra de las chicas._

 _Todas se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos hasta que todas se dieron cuenta de lo que había que hacer._

 _-¡Traedla rápido! -gritó la que parecía ser la líder de todas ellas._

 _Kagami creía que iba a perder y odiaba aquello, no soportaba la idea de no ser la mejor. Miró las espaldas de las dos chicas que tenía frente a ella y luego a la meta y lo que vio allí la dejó sin habla: allí, justo en la meta estaba Konata, vestida con un traje de animadora con una falda muy corta y con su rostro completamente rojo._

 _-¡Hiragii! ¡Si ganas este será tu premio! -gritó la chica que estaba junto a Konata._

 _Kagami no necesitó más, se sintió llena de energía repentinamente. En un segundo alcanzó y adelantó a las otras dos chicas e incluso les sacó algo de ventaja. Como era de esperar ganó. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera felicitarla cargó a la peliazul al estilo matrimonial y salió de allí dejando a todas las demás atrás._

 _..._

El día de San Valentín había llegado. Era una de las fechas favoritas de Kagami, ¿la razón? Fácil, era el día en que todas las chicas de la preparatoria le regalaban chocolates y le expresaban todo su amor, cosa que satisfacía a Kagami enormente.

Pero esta vez había otra razón: este año había cierta peliazul que tendría que darle chocolates sí o sí. Kagami apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior pensando en esto. Llegó a las puertas de la preparatoria y casi inmediatamente una pequeña multitud de estudiantes se acercó a Kagami para entregarle sus chocolates. La chica miró alrededor y vio en la lejanía a Konata, quien iba acompañada de aquellas dos chicas cuyos nombres Kagami no recordaba. Debido a aquella multitud a la chica de las coletas le fue imposible hablare por lo que lo dejó pasar, ya tendría tiempo durante el resto del día.

Eso era lo que había creído pero en todo el día Konata no había dado muestras de darle nada, ni siquiera un mísero chocolate de supermercado. Aquello la había enfadado demasiado. Incluso le había dado chocolates a aquellas dos chicas que siempre estaban con ellas y a su hermana menor y a Miyuki, ¡pero ninguno a ella! ¿

¿Cómo se atrevía? Era una pregunta que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Tsukasa, viendo el estado en el que su hermana se encontraba trató de animarla pero todo amago de ayuda fue inútil.

Kagami decidió que aquello no podía seguir así. Al final de las clases buscó a la peliazul, la agarró por la mano y la llevó lejos de todas las demás estudiantes, hacia el tejado. Una vez allí encaró a la culpable de todo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a no darme chocolates? -dijo Kagami sumamente enfadada.

Tsukasa y Miyuki observaban en la lejanía con la intención de no intervenir.

-No pensé que te importaría. ¿Acaso no recibes chocolates de las demás estudiantes? -dijo la peliazul en el mismo tono de cuando se conocieron, cosa que irritó aún más a Kagami.

-¡Eso es diferente!

-¿Cómo es diferente? -preguntó mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

-¡Esos son sólo chocolates que recibo por obligación! Ellas son sólo unas admiradoras-dijo y tomó aire-. En cambio tú... tú...

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí! ¡Desde que apareciste tú todo se ha ido al traste! Siempre había jugado con los corazones de las demás chicas y cuando me aburría buscaba a otra pero tú, ¡llegaste tú y siempre te veo adonde quiera que vaya! No podía dejar de pensar en ti y ya no quería jugar con ninguna otra chica.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? No es mi culpa -dijo Konata con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Si tú no hubieras aparecido no me habría enamorado de ti...-dijo y miró a Konata a los ojos, para su sorpresa la peliazul tenía el rostro completamente rojo y estaba mirando al suelo-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás al respecto?

-Yo... yo... -balbuceó la peliazul.

Kagami aprovechó aquello y con un rápido moviento puso a Konata contra la valla de la azotea. Acercó su rostro lentamente y empezó a besarla apasionadamente.

-¿Dónde está mi chocolate Konata? -preguntó Kagami con aquel tono seductor.

Konata rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una bolsa de papel color negro. De la bolsa extrajo una caja de color rosa con la forma de un corazón y se los entregó a Kagami, quien los recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Los has hecho tú?-dijo y la peliazul asintió lentamente con la cabeza-. ¡Sabía que tenías algo para mí! -dijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la peliazul y empezó a girar con ella en sus brazos.

-¡Q-Quieres bajarme por favor! -exclamó Konata ahora totalmente roja.

-Oh lo siento-dijo y la bajó-. Ahora déjame agradecerte por el chocolate -dijo y empezó a acercarse a la peliazul.

-Me alegra ver que todo salió bien -dijo Tsukasa mientras observaba a las otras dos chicas.

-A mi también me ale...-dejó de hablar de repente al ver la escena frente a ella: Kagami había pasado su mano bajo el uniforme de la peliazul, arrancando unos gemidos de esta-. C-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos .

-T-Tienes razón.. -contestó Tsukasa y ambas chicas dejaron a las otras dos demostrase su amor mutuamente.

 **FIN.**


End file.
